The shadows of the Reich
by Lee's Howlin Halloween Ghost
Summary: James Bond must slip into a soceity of former Nazis and foil plan to destroy the world. kindly review.
1. Chapter 1

The shadows of the Reich

A James Bond novel

By: Lee's Ghost

Chapter 1 The infiltration

Havana Cuba, March 15 2001

James Bond gazed at the castle on the map in front of him. It was almost impenetrable. A white haired man pointed a fat finger to an area to the right of structure. Bond peered closer, long jagged rocks hid it and there was a cave carved into the side of hill.

"That's you're way in James," said the man puffing away at his long cigar.

"What about guards?" asked Bond carefully.

"There will be four or five at any one time but I think you can handle them."

"Robert get over here," hissed Bond.

A young man of twenty-five approached the table a sniper rifle hung on his thin shoulder.

"Right here's what we've got to do, scale the rocks and slip into the castle and kill General Vola before he can deliver the weapon shipments,"

"Sounds easy enough," said Robert confidently.

"Look just because your M's son doesn't mean I like you," said Bond.

A faint moon giddied them as edged toward the rocks. The only sound was of their ropes making contact with the ancient walls. Bond slid the silencer on his Walter and began to climb.

Ahead he could see a guard's cigar glow in the darkness and he motioned for Robert to pull out his knife. Robert climbed at a faster pace with his knife was clenched hard in his front teeth. He pulled himself onto the base of the tower. Then rammed his knife hard into the man's chest. Bond struggled up the base and clapped Robert shoulder. Picking up an AK47 he led the way into the castle.

Peering around the wall they saw hundreds guards crowded around a stone archway. Bond pulled out a smoke grenade and let it fly. The room filled with thick white mist. There was a screech on the other side of the door as a man rushed forward with a pistol.

Bond shot him in the head with his own pistol. The man flew backward and covered the floor with blood. Robert grabbed the AK47 from Bond's back and sprayed the mass of blind Cuban solders. He handed the smoking weapon to Bond and pushed open the door.

Robert headed up the long staircase with Bond trailing close behind. The men laid in shadows watching two Cuban men in uniform stand over a nuclear bomb.

"Francisco how do you do," said the older of the two men.

"Please call General Vola, father." Said the man quietly.

"Yes General," said man taken aback.

"Do you wish to insult me?" he said in a dangerous vice

"No son I merely think you are to young to command," said the man showing fear in his brown eyes.

"You want to be General don't you?" asked the man taking a step forward. "I plot in my own family?"

"No I I." Vola stepped forward and rammed knife in his father's heart.

"Is that the way you treat family," said Bond coolly.

Bond jumped out his gun sighted on the man. He pulled trigger but nothing happened. Vola rushed for Bond but was taken down by a crack shot from Robert.

"Thank you," said Bond coolly.

They jumped onto a waiting helicopter and it began to take heavy fire. Robert was hit in chest by mutable 30 cal rounds and landed with soft thud on the hard ground. Bond scrammed for the plot to set the bird down, but it was too late Robert had been captured.


	2. Chapter 2 The choice

Chapter 2 The choice

Bond jolted from his warm four-poster bed to the sound of his pager. He slipped on his pants and spoke harshly into it.

"Bond here what do you want?"

"M here, we've got a crisis on our hands, I need you to report in right away," said M sounding as if the world was crushing her tiny shoulders.

There was groan beside him as a young woman forced herself out of the bed. She had flaming red hair and was dressed in a black cotton bra. Her grip tightened on Bond's arm and it caused him grit his yellow teeth in pain. Bond turned around and pecked her affectionately on the tip of her long nose.

"Must you leave so soon James?" she asked a look of shame in her hazel eyes.

"I must Tonya, I must."

A tinge of pink hung in the morning over MI6. Bond descended the marvel staircase to M's office. When Bond entered it looked more like the war room of Pentagon. Orderlies rushed to and froe placing red markers on a life-size map of Britain.

"What's happened," asked Bond eyeing up the mayhem.

"Hell," mumbled M quietly.

"What's happened!" repeated Bond louder.

"Three attacks in the last hour. Wait no four." Said M as another marker was placed just southeast of London.

"What going on!" scrammed Bond louder but everyone was too panicked to notice.

"There getting closer," shouted a man in a white colored shirt. Another marker was put on the map just two miles away

For the first time M noticed Bond was there. She let out a long slow sigh.

"It's real bad James, A group called the Nazi alliance has been blowing up British government buildings for the past forty-eight hours,"

Just then an unidentified man rushed though the front steps a bomb strapped to his chest. Bond pulled out his Walter and put three rounds in the man's stomach.

As he died he gasped, "You cannot stop the NA"

With that Bond went off to plan his revenge.


	3. Chapter 3 An old enemy made new

Authors note: All my Bond fics are based on Ian Fleming's novels. To those unfamiliar with Fleming's work may find it hard to believe that Vesper killed heselfd was double agent for SMERSH. I assure you it really happened, if you don't believe me please read: Casino Royale by Ian Fleming published in 1953.

Chapter 3 An old enemy made new

Bond sat hunched over in a velvet armchair across from M. A fire was crackling noisily in a granite fireplace next to the desk. This made the room appear quite small and Bond wanted badly out of it. He made a sight noise when he crossed his legs and M looked from a brown file marked _History of the Nazi Alliance: 1946 to 2006_.

"As you can see 007 these men have been around for quite some time now, and have been on the UN's and European Union's watch list since their formation in 1946," said M in her usual dry tone.

"What do they want with MI6?" asked Bond dumbstruck.

"It is widely known that they are anarchists who wage war on any and all organized forms of governments that are not dictatorships, they started in 1946 under the direction of Jack Muller one of the Majors on Adolph Hitler's personal staff. Well, that was until 1975 when he was found at the bottom of the Rein River with a bullet in his skull," M paused for a moment to drain a mouthful of cold coffee. After that the group was taken over by a man named Fredrick Shultz the former head of SMERSH in West Germany."

"SMERSH?" Asked bond in disbelief. How could it be related to SMERSH?

He had spent nearly his whole lifetime trying to destroy the thing, but here it was slapping him in the face yet again. His mind flew back to the lifeless body of Vesper lying on her bed in the hotel room. It was SMERSH that forced her to kill herself to save Bond from the same fate.

M's cold eyes peered at him from behind the file as she said, "James, you can destroy the last link to SMERSH."


	4. Chapter 4 Old friends

Authors note: In this fic there will be a few references to events that take during the 1940s and 50s (When James Bond novels by Ian Fleming take place) and I am taking a writer's liberty to pretend that Bond is spared from the sands of time and is still in his mid 20s and early 30s and those events from the 40s and 50s happened in the recent past while still being in modern times. (Confusing isn't it)

Chapter 4 Old Friends

Bond's flight landed in Berlin about six o'clock in the evening. He left the airport with a small briefcase and papers identifying him as Jonathon Roberts a fictitious Millionaire from Jamaica, he thought it odd that he was using a similar cover to the one he used on his first mission in the British Secret Service but he liked it nevertheless.

His hotel was one the grandest he had ever scene. Doormen dressed in blue uniforms greeted him as he strolled into the lobby. A red carpet with a gold edging filled the room. The reception desk was made of furnished cedar; a middle-aged man stood at it staring at the new arrivals nervously while chewing on a ballpoint pen.

"Name?" asked the balding man dryly.

"Jonathon Roberts, and I expect to be treated a little more nicely, given who I am," said Bond adding the snob remark to make his appearance complete.

"Sorry mister Roberts Its just we haven't had a guest of your prestige in quite a long time," he said grinning apolitically and then took Bond's belongings up the marvel staircase up to a room marked in engraved letters on a golden plate _Bridle Sweet_.

"What the bloody hell is this?" said Bond smiling inside at the perfect tone of loathing he managed to slip into his voice.

"Ah, the name may have its misgivings but I assure you it is our finest room," said man taken aback by Bonds murderous expression.

"It better," said Bond sneering.

The room was large and paintings of noble Europeans lined the cream colored walls. There was a sitting room connected by a hallway about the size of an average closet. Bond also saw that there was a balcony over looking the streets of the city. He bid the bellhop goodnight and sank onto the four-poster bed exhausted.

He awoke with the sunlight bursting through his heavy eyelids. Then he crossed the room and took a ice-cold shower letting the water run over the scars left by Le- Chiffre hoping they would vanish but as always they remained.

As he dressed, he examined himself in the ageing glass of the window next to his bed. His face peered back at him smiling weakly. His hard green eyes were like giant lights beckoning danger and adventure to him. But at the same time they possessed an air of kindness, warmth, and respect that he suspected kept him alive just as much as his ability with a gun.

There was a knock on his door and a bellhop appeared in front of him.

"Sir your guests are waiting in the lobby, shall I send them up?"

"Guests?" asked Bond aloud wondering who it could be this late in the evening.

"Yes, a rather flashy American from Texas and his companion, he told me to tell you 'howdy.'

Bond had squint to keep the smile out of his eyes. That would be Felix Leiter, but who was the girl? "Well good god man don't leave them standn' out there, and bring some drinks."

Moments later Felix appeared in the narrow doorway a young woman grasping his hand tightly. A large Stetson obscured the girl's face and it was pulled down loosely to let a ponytail hang out the back. Bond felt he seen the face somewhere before, but where? A gust of wind knocked the hat off her head and he saw it was Emily.

"Wh… this," was all Bond could stammer.

"Glad to know I can still make your heart throb James," she said with a sweet smile and then tossed back her long brown hair.

"The CIA sent us," explained Felix in a monotone, "It seems M thinks you need back up," said Felix teasing his old friend.

"That it?" asked Bond knowing full well there would more but he really wasn't the mood to here the answers.

"Yes, her and I," said Felix jabbing thumb toward Emily "are to pose as a married couple and try join the NA. And you will also join, that way if one of us get discovered the can continue with the assignment."

Bond didn't like it all and he thought it was foolish of them to volunteer. His blood was boiling inside of him and he hated MI6 and the CIA for the stupidity of plan but he knew he would have to go with it.

"That really it now?" asked clenching and unclenching his fists beneath the table.

"Not quite, we have a informant keeping tabs on the NA and you will contact her tomorrow night at eight o'clock."

Bond's sprits heightened at the word 'her' and Felix saw this and laughed quietly. He handed Bond a black and white file photo of a young woman in her early 20s with red- brown hair that slid down the length of her broad shoulders.

Bond surrendered the photo of girl and clapped Felix his on the small of the back and said "how 'bout a game in the casino?" And with that the two old friends rose and headed for the thrills of the casino.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A uniform with an Iron cross

The casino smelled of cigarette smoke and stale alcohol, people sat around green card tables playing poker. Bond and Felix were seated in front of the open bar taking moderate gulps of their drinks.

Bond watched a man place a bet at the card game and Bond's pulse raced a little bit. He did not know why but the old man seemed familiar to him. But who could it be? His mind ran through all the men he fought over the long years but nothing would come to mind.

The man removed his brown stained coat from his body to show an ageing blue dress uniform of a World War II German solider. Bond studied the man for a long moment thinking it very old that the old solider would wear that this night. He seemed to be making a statement to the crowd that he was proud of his past.

Felix said in horse whisper so that only Bond could hear, "That's Fredrick Shultz."

Bond's eyes shown with disbelief as he watched the man play poker with a wide grin on his long face. How could he just sit there smiling? Bond thought to himself He was probably the most wanted in England and Europe for that matter and he was just sitting there.

Easing himself from the velvet padded barstool Bond walked over to the card table reviewing the elements of his cover in his mind.

"Sorry to interrupt you mister Shultz but my name is Jonathon Roberts," said Bond in near perfect German.

"Ah," said Shultz placing his cards down on the table beside him. "You are the Millionaire from Jamaica if I'm not mistaken?" He inflected the last three words in a question.

"Yes sir," said Bond smiling warmly.

"How did you ever raise such riches?" asked Shultz a quizzical look on his round face.

"My family grows tropical fruit, we have for centuries," it took all his cunning to pull off the proud look on his face.

" Tropical fruit, well I am quite fond of Mangos," he said showing crocked front teeth.

"Well my family's company grows a lot of those, best in the pacific rim."

"Mister Roberts would you like to join me for a drink?" asked Shultz putting a strong on his shoulder.

"I would be delighted," said Bond finding the old man hard not to like, which was a very bad thing.

They sat next to each other drinking in silence for a few moments and then Felix sat between them. Bond made a quick interdiction, "This is Mister Billings he owns a small oil company in Texas."

"Texas? I was there myself unfortunately, I was taken there as POW in June of '44" said Shultz wallowing in the memory.

"Sorry to hear that," said Felix starring down into the confines of his wine glass.

"Have either of you had any military experience?" asked Shultz curiously

"Yes," they both said together which seemed to surprise the old man.

"Where did you two serve?" asked the old man raising his snow-white eyebrows.

"I was a spy for Germany at Fighter Command during the battle Britain. After Operation Sea-Loin fell on its ass I joined the Luftwaffe until the end of the war," said Bond choosing to recreate his past a little to impress Shultz. It was true he had been a spy in the war but it was for Britain and he could never see himself fighting from the cramped space of an airplane with only a sheet of glass between him and enemy bullets.

"And you," Shultz said turning toward Felix, "Where have you severed?"

"I was a United States Marine during the war," Felix said to his refection in the Wine glass as if he were feeling guilty.

"Well its nothing to be ashamed of," he said placing a wrinkled hand on Felix's bony shoulder. "I'm sure that if I was American I would fought just as fiercely for her." This seemed to comfort Felix because he and Shultz hastily began talking of Soccer.

Bond added to the conversation were ever he could but was much more interested in a tall blue eyed young woman that sat nursing a wine cooler a few stools down. She gave him a casual smile and tossed back her hair in a lighting fast motion. Bond as usual couldn't pass up an opportunity to meet a beautiful girl so he forced him self from the comfort of his chair.

"Hello my name is…" Began Bond.

"I know who you are," she said forcefully "You're just another man trying to bed me!" her voice was ice cold even though it was a faint whisper.

"I bag your pardon?" he asked trying to hide the fact that was exactly what he was trying to do.

"You heard me, now get the hell away fro me before I become sick" she said with a fiery temper.

"Now Kati is that anyway to treat a mister Roberts?" asked Shultz in a deep voice. "You'll have to forgive my granddaughter's behavior she is an American who thinks that every man she talks to is after her Virgin," he said wrapping a fist on the bar.

"Sorry mister Roberts I didn't mean to stereotype you so quickly," she said hiding her face behind her glass.

"Oh think nothing of it, and I'm your tiered of guys coming you all the time," he said smiling cheerfully.

"How did you ever guess?"

"Well I suppose I'm quite popular with the ladies. I mean they never leave me alone!" he said smiling to himself.

She laughed sweetly, "at lest your modest."

"Could I buy you a refill?" he asked carefully not wanting to affined her.

"Yes that would be wonderful, but that's all I'm letting you do," she said with a note of warring in her voice.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

Her drink came and they slipped back into casual conversion. "What brings to Germany mister Roberts?"

"I guess I'm hoping to be employed by your grandfather," he said carefully.

"I think you have a very good chance he likes you a lot," she said staring into his eyes.

He looked over to see Felix and Shultz motioning for him to join them at one of the card tables. "Not this evening, gentlemen I am much to wiry." "But Felix and I would be very interested in joining your gentlemen's club," said Bond using the code word for the NA.

"Excellent meet me at my home tomorrow morning and I hope you find my hotel grand enough for you."

"This is your hotel?" asked Bond hiding his shock very well.

"Yes."

Bond ascended the staircase thinking that all of the staff must be members of the NA and that's why no one turned him in. But he did not really care because tomorrow he had a girl too meet and a faction to join.


End file.
